Television devices (e.g., televisions and receivers coupled to televisions) have been traditionally used to access various television programs. Increasingly, non-television devices (e.g., desktop computers, notebook computers, mobile telephones, etc.), typically used for accessing other multimedia contents and information from web sites and executing and displaying programs, are also being used to access television programs. Conversely, instead of just being used to receive and display television programming, television devices can also be used to access other multimedia contents and information from websites and to execute and display programs.
Non-television devices typically have screens that are smaller than television screens. In addition, television screens, when in use, are typically located further from users than the screens of the non-television devices used by respective users. Therefore, non-television devices may be configured to receive touch inputs (e.g., smart phones with touch sensitive screens) while television devices often rely on input methods other than touch inputs (e.g., remote controls). Thus, displaying user interface objects on television devices requires considerations different from displaying similar user interface objects on non-television devices.